Betrayed Cravings
by mochamaker
Summary: Sometimes what you want most is right under your nose.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters, no profit made by the ramblings contained within this tale.

Rated T to M: Kissing and such, probably with some smut at the end.

Please Review, even if you just want to say YO.

POV from Xena: Spoilers for the episode The Price: Season 2 of Xena :WP. I took the premise of the episode and ran with it. It is my favorite episode and LL and RC did an excellent job acting the parts.

Betrayed Cravings

Chapter One:

Gabrielle and I walked along the riverbank on our way to Athens. The sun shone down on our bare shoulders, warming my skin and turning her fair skin a reddish hue. I smiled as I listened to her talking about this and that as we walked. After several kilometers, I heard her stomach growling loudly.

I turned to her and suggested we stop to eat, getting an emphatic nod in response. I chuckled at her answer. She is as obsessed with food as she is about sleeping, and she would sleep all day long if I allowed her, of course I don't. We foraged for two long, thick sticks to use as poles, figuring that fishing would be the quickest way to eat.

I tied some twine on the poles and we cast into the river. We caught fish after fish, they practically jumped onto the shore, no line or bait required, which was odd, but I didn't give it much concern. Normally I have to go and catch the fish with my bare hands because they evade our lines. Gabrielle was in the middle of explaining some philosophy of hers about the origin of people and fish when a man jumped out of the water, startling us both.

He rambled on about savage men, skinning his troops and the Horde. I immediately went still upon hearing the name of the savages called the Horde. Like a flash from a flint, fear raced through my veins, seizing the joy from my face and the love from my eyes. A brief image of my last battle with the Horde invaded my vision, blood and warm, pealed skin fluttering about the field of battle, before I shut my eyes to it. Opening my eyes and schooling my features, I said in a breathy voice, "Gabrielle, grab your things, we must leave. Now."

She heard my tone and faltered in her stumbling away from the riverbank, her fishing pole still clutched firmly in her white hand. "What, why? Who's the Horde?"

I growled out, "will explain later. Get in the raft, we must go." She dropped her pole and stood still. I grabbed her wrist and yanked, knowing she was about to dig in her heels and refuse to go; she always does when I won't explain immediately the situation.

Gabrielle is a talker not a fighter and I'm the opposite. Sometimes, she aggravates me so much, but over the past year, I've grown to understand her reasoning, though I don't always agree. I walked with her arm firmly clasped in my hand, our bags thrown over my shoulder, her staff clutched in her hand, and helped her in the raft, jumping over the edge to take the rear position, the rowing position for the strongest person.

I angled us away from shore and said, "Row, just row as hard as you can. Please."

My use of the word please put any protest about to utter out of her mouth to rest; I don't ever request using the word please. I watched her eyes widen in understanding of the sudden danger we are in as she picked up her oar. I rowed and rowed as I watched Gabrielle do the same, fighting the current as best as she was able.

She said my name in a low and scared voice, a plea for me to save us, her voice shook and I noticed her knees bouncing in fear. I looked to the banks of the river, noticing the bodies of the soldiers strung up like trophies, or possibly beacons for the foolish enough to try to save them.

A low sound fluttered on the breeze and Gabrielle shouted, "Xena, there are soldiers, moaning. Alive, we have to save them."

"They are dead already. We'd just die too. Get rowing faster. Push it." I commanded in a strong voice.

She halted for a moment, then rowed as deep and fast as she could. I steered us as close to the middle of the river, and kept us there, fighting the current with each deep plunge of my wooden oar. After several strokes, I saw a man running along the shore, attired in Athens colors. He veered into the river and jumped to swim towards us.

"We have to save him," Gabrielle pleaded in a squeaky, scared voice. She would sacrifice us for the sake of another. Not listening to my head but instead my heart, which sat two feet in front of me, I rowed us over to save the wounded soldier, and praying to Aphrodite as I rowed faster, that we live to reach the shore again.

I watched helpless as waves fluttered in the river, not the correct direction for the current. The Horde hide under the river.

"Gab..r…ielle…We need to get to the riverbank. We're not safe out here." I rowed and steered us into the shore, knowing the minute we set foot on dry earth, the Horde will attack and kill us. What choice do we have though, die in the water or die on the dry dirt.

As the boat touched the shore, a couple of Horde appeared before us, marching towards. I helped Gabrielle out of the raft and held her arm tight, then let go and raised my sword. If I am to die, I want to die fighting.

The bushes off to the left shook violently as I faced two of the Horde, parrying their ax strikes rapidly, the muscles of my forearms burning with the speed of my thrusts. Three men in Athens uniforms leapt beside me and aided my fighting. They helped me to scare off the attackers and carry their wounded man from our raft.

I introduced Gabrielle and me, agreeing to follow them to their encampment. As they gathered their supplies from their nearby sleeping sacks, I sat down beside Gabrielle on a log, my sword at the ready by my side, and explained my history with the Horde. I uttered in a cold voice the devastation these painted savages caused me during my days as an army leader.

Gabrielle grabbed my wrist, hanging on tight, supporting me through touch during my narrative. I only let Gabrielle touch me and lately she takes advantage at every opportunity.

She stayed quiet, her green eyes widening as my story grew more and more gruesome. I sighed, and ended by explaining that once the Horde gets you, there is no way out. They surround and tear a person apart like a pack of wolves, chomping down the kill quickly. I look to the grass surrounding my blood-splattered boots, lost in past thoughts for a few heartbeats.

The reality that we might die before sundown hits me in the gut, spasming my empty stomach, and I feel my heart cry out for Gabrielle's death next to me. I never considered my death as a devastating situation, but looking into shining eyes full of affection for me; I realize I'm not ready to greet Hades. I felt a brief flash of peace, knowing Gabrielle will greet Hera in the fields, while I will be tortured for eternity.

Determination to get us out of here suddenly floods me, layering my fear with a newborn anger, a vengeance to slice the savages for perseverance sake. I smiled and I clasped her warm hand, intertwining our fingers briefly before arising and tugging her up to move on. We need to get to an enclosed structure and fast.

The Horde is on the hunt, and we are the prey they seek.

A short walk between the five soldiers and we arrived at the fort, walking quickly inside and shutting out the danger with large wooden gates. Gabrielle was with me at Troy, and knows I need to talk with the Generals immediately, so I politely head in the command room direction, leaving Gabrielle to get acquainted with our temporary home.

I kept my glance on her until I moved out of sight, watching her approach the dirty soldiers. I flashed jealousy then quickly shut it down, realizing she is just exploring, getting comfortable the best way she knows how, through the people.

We are so opposite yet so similar; I raise my sword in inquiry and she opens her mouth, but we both are able to reach the answers we seek.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters, no profit made by the ramblings contained within this tale.

Rated T to M: Kissing and such, probably with some smut at the end.

Please Review, even if you just want to say YO.

POV from Xena: Spoilers for the episode The Price: Season 2 of Xena :WP. I took the premise of the episode and ran with it. It is my favorite episode and LL and RC did an excellent job acting the parts.

Betrayed Cravings

Chapter Two:

In the command room, two large men hunched over a table, defeat slumping their shoulders lowly. Our eyes meet, mine determined and theirs confused. I introduced myself, then explain in a low commanding voice that I am taking over. The shorter man argued, but I raised my hand to stop him.

"I am taking over your command. Your men are defeated and demoralized. They need to fight or they will die without ever raising their sword."

The tall one said, "Okay then, what can we do?"

"I have a plan…" I explained my plan of building spikes to protect the encampment and using the dead as decoys, perching them up on the walls.

The smaller one called Menicles argued, "But that's immoral. Those men are brothers and sons to the living here. It's disrespectful to use them as scarecrows."

I growled out, "Do you have any better suggestions. We need to fool the Horde into thinking we have plenty of soldiers available and this is the only way to go about it."

"Yes, okay. I'll go and tell the men the plan, and tell them to put a quick hand forth." The tall one called Mercer said, then he spun on his heel and marched out the door without a backwards glance.

I leaned forward and whispered to Menicles, "how are rations? Water?"

He sighed then answered, "We are very low. The men haven't eaten in three days and are on limited water. The wounded are dying from infections because the Doctors were killed in the first wave of attack. Bottom line, we're dead in the water."

"When will reinforcements be here?" I asked.

"They won't. You brought in a man whom led the pack from Athens. They are all dead." He stared at me then continued in a low whisper, "and soon so will we be."

Anger surged in my veins at his defeated tone, and without thinking, I grabbed his garment, yanking him up and onto his toes, looking into his wide gray eyes and said, "soldier, you will cease your babble. Get out there and be the leader Athens best military trained you to be. You are the elite for Zeus's sake. GO!" I released my grip and turned my back on him, but still listening to his gasping breath and his quick heartbeat echoing loudly in my sensitive ears. I waited in silence for him to stab me. He turned and left instead.

Left alone with my thoughts, they flipped to Gabrielle. I briefly smiled in the empty darkened room, remembering just this morning and our shared joy over fishing in the cool river. She looks so happy when she laughs, the laughs of an innocent. This morning we laughed a great deal.

The smile slips from my lips, remembering why I stand in this dark room. I wonder where she is and what she is doing. I suddenly missed her presence at my side, and decided immediately to go and find her. In times of melancholy, like now, I want her green eyes next to me, her endless chatter filling my ears, keeping my demons outside of my built up gates.

I turned and exited through the double doors and stride across the compound to the healing room, figuring Gabrielle needing to help out, headed there. I approached the room, standing outside and listened to her command the people inside to gather up bandages and situate the wounded. I smiled as I walked inside, seeing her walking about the room. She saw me and relief flashed across her face.

"Oh Xena, do we have anymore water?"

My smile faded as I said in a whisper, "No. We're saving the rations and water for the soldiers. Get some for yourself." She frowned at me, her eyebrows raised in confusion. I sighed and continued, "I need the bodies in here for the wall."

"These men need water, and what do you mean bodies? What's going on?"

My previous felt peace in her presence quickly disappeared in the anger shooting from her eyes and mouth. I matched her deep tone and whispered, "I want you to live and be safe, and that means clean water for yourself. Understand?" She nods slightly, her jaw clenched and mouth in a line.

"The bodies are for decoys. If we intend to get out of here alive, then we need to use trickery. I need the walking wounded as soldiers too, get them out to the wall. Gabrielle, just… Do as I say. The soldiers will be in to get the bodies soon, get them ready." My hands itched to touch her skin, reassure her that I'm only thinking of her safety, but her anger halted me.

I watched her eyes darken and narrow as I turned around and strode out the doors. I pushed Gabrielle, and it's only a matter of time before she pushes me back. I care for her and feel the need to protect Gabrielle, but I can't when she doesn't want my protection.

I kicked the loose dirt as I walked up to Mercer and Menicles, they stood gathered at the wall, staring into the clearing, murmuring about attack patterns. The soldiers were tying up the wounded to the wall, keeping them upright and at the 'ready'. I laughed at my ingenuity as I strode up the stairs to the highest point.

"Ho men, how goes it?" I asked.

"They aren't there Xena. We have been watching the trees and there's no movement at the edge." Mercer responded and leaned on the stonewall.

"They're there. Have no fear. It's just a matter of time. Keep the men working, and correspond rotations so they all get a descent crumb in their bellies. I'll be in the command room."

Mercer followed me down the stairs and we talked of battle strategies of the past. He's an easygoing man and I was glad to have him at my side.

Getting an idea, I turned to him and said, "I want to test them Mercer."

"What do you mean? Test us or test the Horde?"

"Both actually. Get a party of about six men and I want to lead them into the clearing. Gather all the helmets and shields you can locate. Put some archers up on the wall to help take them out when they come to attack us."

"Xena, what makes you think they will attack so quickly? They wait until darkness to attack. It's a suicide mission."

"Just do it." I shouted at him, stopping for a beat then continuing my walking.

My throat was parched and I needed a cool drink. I grabbed a water pouch, unscrewed the top, sniffed the contents and took a huge gulp. Swallowing my drink, I remembered when I once took a drink out of a skin and got a mouthful of trickle; a soldier relieved himself in my skin as a prank. I took him to my tent that night for entertainment, and unleashed my more torturous side. He walked funny the next day, too bad we walked so far too. I never heard about him pulling his prank on any others.

Despite the situation, I realize I missed being in command of an army. I miss the worship after victory and the bonding after a defeat. Gabrielle, though she worships me through good and bad, isn't an army of sweating, endorphin filled soldiers.

I never cared for any of my charges though as I now care for Gabrielle.

Frowning at the thought of Gabrielle and her venom-filled voice, I put down my pouch and walked over to the command room to grab a helmet for the attack party. I pulled the helmet on and strode over to the doors where the party gathered, weapons at the ready.

I looked over towards the healing room and to my surprise, narrowed green eyes met my blue. The toe of my boot caught on the loose dirt and I briefly faltered in my strides, then I caught my balance and turned away from her gaze.

I needed to focus on the mission.

The guards flung the doors open and we marched out to wait, crouching down slightly. An arrow flew meters by my head. I ducked and raised my shield.

A group of four Horde ran over the grassy hill to attack us, their axes swinging about.

A/N: Review, Review, Review… Onto Chapter 3 ;+)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters, no profit made by the ramblings contained within this tale.

Rated T to M: Kissing and such, probably with some smut at the end.

Please Review, even if you just want to say YO.

POV from Xena: Spoilers for the episode The Price: Season 2 of Xena :WP. I took the premise of the episode and ran with it. It is my favorite episode and LL and RC did an excellent job acting the parts.

Betrayed Cravings

Chapter Three:

I dove and parried, blocked and ducked the blows aimed to end my life.

Menicles yelled retreat and we backed up, marching quickly through the double doors, the Horde following blindly, swinging and trying to kill us.

One soldier took an arrow in the chest and we dragged him back inside the walls as we retreated. I slit the throat of one particularly vicious Horde as he raised his axe to slice my arm off. I met green eyes as my blade slid through soft flesh, ending his life quickly.

The remaining Horde retreated and ran to the double doors. I watched one as he ran and to the shouts of my men, raised the stolen axe I clutched in my hand and threw it, watching it as it landed in his spine, killing him instantly.

I smiled in victory as he crumpled to the ground. I walked across the dirt, nodding my head to my men as they shouted my name until I locked onto disgusted green glancing my way. She shook her head and turned her back to me, walking to the healing room without a backwards glance.

My joy at the death of the enemy died along side the held out hope for Gabrielle's congratulations on a victory well received.

I needed reconciliation with her and fast. The Horde will attack again and I might not live.

My feet carried me over to the healing hut, nodding to my men as I blindly walked. I dejectedly pushed open the doors, listening for Gabrielle's voice before entering.

It was quiet within as I stepped inside, and closed the doors softly shut behind me. I looked to each corner of the room and did not find her. I saw a wounded soldier picking at his cloth bandage, but no Gabrielle to scold him about touching the freshly wrapped wound.

I walked over to a bowl of water and plunged my blood-covered and sticky hands in, rinsing them off and then drying them on a section of cloth set to the side. Somehow, asking for forgiveness with brown stained fingers just seemed wrong.

I swished my hair about, settling it from my sweaty face as I walked down the hallway. I paused in my walking as I recognized my actions as primping for Gabrielle. I shook my head and continued on.

I approached the closed doors to the supply area and heard soft gasps. I stopped walking and listened more intently. Another soft gasp met my ears, followed by a low whimper. I yanked open the doors and stepped inside.

I noticed Gabrielle in the corner, situated on a wooden barrel, her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried under her disheveled hair. Her shoulders shook with the force of her whimpers.

A giant sized kick of guilt hit me in the stomach and crept up my throat, making me nauseous. I walked up to her and knelt at her feet. I grabbed her ankle, ignoring her dirty boot and gave it a shake to get her attention. She raised her head and looked into my eyes, tears streaming clean trails down her dusty cheeks.

She shook her head side to side, not speaking to me, and then rested once again on her knees, jerking her ankle closer in and away from my fingers. I closed my eyes in shame at causing her to pull away and cry over what I've done.

I cleared my throat, coughing against the sudden lump, and said softly, "Gabrielle, I'm sorry."

"No… you're not. Don't… lie to me."

I stood up and looked down at her ducked face. Reaching out my hand, I brushed her soft hair before she once again jerked away from my touch.

I stepped back and said loudly, "I protected you and for that, I will never be sorry." I turned and took a step to walk to the doors, planning to exit without speaking another word. The damage was done, the guilt settled in my chest, weighing my beating heart down.

As I stepped through the doors, I heard her whisper, "murderer." She gasped and whimpered, crying her pain.

The warmth in my body seeped out, replaced by an impenetrable bitter coldness upon hearing that word drift past her lips. I closed my eyes and answered on a whisper, "I know."

I held in my tears until I reached the blocked out area used for the privy. I stood behind the stone and rested my chilled body against the cold dampness, my face shaded by my cascading hair as the hot tears rolled down my dirty face. I took shaky deep breaths to calm down before one of the men happened to walk by and see me in my weakness, showing my feelings.

As I wiped my wet face on my dusty arms, I longed for the joy of this morning, Gabrielle smiling over my fishing technique, not a care in the world. I never imagined her beautiful green eyes would gaze upon my body in disgust and hatred.

I left my shelter for the command room, a feeling of emptiness within my chest as I strode with purpose to avoid any prying eyes glancing my way. I reached the closed doors and halted my entrance upon hearing arguing voices from within. Anger pushed my frozen muscles into action and I strode into the room, my face in a scowl.

"What is going on here?" I shouted at Mercer and Menicles standing face to face.

"We need to go get reinforcements. I counted the unwounded men and our numbers are low. We need more live bodies. One of us has to go." Menicles said while resting his hand on his sword hilt, ready to fight for his right to go.

I squashed the urge to punch them both in the jaw and leave the encampment myself to get the reinforcements. I walked over to the table and gazed down at the map, thinking. "Mercer, I'm afraid you have to go. As much as I would love to go, I can't because the men need me to lead them."

"She's right. The men would run if she went and probably run us through." Menicles muttered.

Mercer stared at the map and said, "I'll go to the river and upstream to this boundary here," he pointed and then said, "they won't follow me. I'll be safe Xena."

"No, you won't. You need to go North up the passage and around this cluster of woods. You can slip right by. Unfortunately, they are guarding the river, which is the fastest route to the city." I commanded, hoping he would not argue with me, and cede to my knowledge of battle.

"You're right. I will go get ready." Mercer spun on his heel and left through the doors at a fast walk.

Menicles turned to me and said in a low voice, "How is your friend doing with all this? I noticed she only carried a staff, no sword when you came here. She looks young."

My breath caught in my throat, not expecting him to get personal. I bit my lip briefly then said in a flat voice, "Gabrielle is doing fine. She is helping the wounded and staying out of the fighting. I'm sure she's fine." My voice shook at the end.

"I watched her watching you. Don't let her run Xena." He whispered, then walked away from the table and out of the doors.

I leaned heavily on the table thinking about Gabrielle.

"Where would she run to?" I mumbled to the empty room. "Away from me." I answered my own question with a bitter laugh.

I remained leaning on the table, staring blankly at the map for half a candle mark at least.

**A/N: Did you Review?…..Onto Chapter 4 ;+) **


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own the characters, no profit made by the ramblings contained within this tale._

_Rated T to M: Kissing and such, probably with some smut at the end. _

_Please Review, even if you just want to say YO._

_POV from Xena: Spoilers for the episode The Price: Season 2 of Xena :WP. I took the premise of the episode and ran with it. It is my favorite episode and LL and RC did an excellent job acting the parts. _

_Betrayed Cravings_

_Chapter Four:_

_I heard a commotion outside the room and ran out to see what was going on. I squinted my eyes against the low sun and glanced about the encampment. Three men stood by the parted gates as Mercer waited off to the side to leave on his mission. _

_A party of Horde waited outside the gates. _

"_Close those gates." I shouted at full volume. Three more soldiers pushed the wood and stone in an effort to block the reciprocating Horde. The gates clanked shut with a bang. _

_A flash of wood slipped by not a few feet away. I turned my head and looked over; it was an arrow. More arrows rang out, so I shouted, "take cover," to the men standing at the walls._

_A soldier fell as an arrow clipped him in the neck. Gabrielle stood on the stairs leading up to the top of the wall. I was running before I sent the message to my legs and headed towards her shouting as I stepped, "get down, duck." _

_An arrow flew at my head, but I caught it before it landed in my temple, my stride never faltering. I reached Gabrielle and leapt out to land on her, pulling us to the ground and covering her with my armor clad body. _

_She angrily growled, "Xena, get off me now." She squirmed beneath my hips, rubbing me and sending my thoughts tumbling in an unwarlike direction. _

"_Ga..Brielle. Stop moving." I firmly commanded._

"_No. Get off me…murderer." She ignored my tone and squirmed harder. "Why do you care if I get slit with an arrow? Would you be sad someone else got to do it before you did?" _

_I jumped back off her squirming body, not dignifying her insult with a remark, and walked in a crouch to avoid the flying arrows, leaving Gabrielle unshielded and vulnerable. She hurt me and she knew it. I moved over to the crouching Mercer and watched as he slipped out of the now open gates to head up river. He went the other way than what I instructed him too. _

_I walked out of the gates with three others and fought the Horde off with my sword. We captured one of the wounded and jerked him inside to interrogate him. I never once looked in Gabrielle's direction as we led the prisoner to the command room. _

_I stepped inside the room and walked up to the kneeling and bound prisoner. My second and third in command followed me to witness my questioning methods. _

_I grabbed the folded map, thrust it into the prisoners face, and asked, "Where?" And pointed to the river and woods. He turned his head away, so I slapped him twice. _

"_Xena. Stop." Gabrielle pleaded from the doorway. She must have slipped in behind Menicles. _

_Staring down at the prisoner, I said loudly, "go away Gabrielle. This isn't for the innocent. You don't want to watch me kill him." _

_I thrust and shook the map in his face, and then asked louder, "Where?" He shook his head. I kicked him in the stomach and when I heard Gabrielle pleading yet again to stop, I reached out and touched points in his neck, cutting off the blood flow to his brain. The prisoner gasped but stayed quiet. His face flushed and his lips parted. _

"_You will die if you don't speak," I shouted at him, my frustration showing in my tone. He still stayed quiet. I removed the clamped points on his neck and shook my head in disgust._

"_Take him to the supply room, and make sure he is securely bound." I faced forward as my two soldiers took him away, leaving me with Gabrielle._

_I said in a flat tone, "Don't you ever question me in front of my men." _

"_Who are you Xena? What happened to the Xena that I know?"_

"_Gone." I spun on my heel and faced her wide eyes. She gasped at the heat emanating from my own. _

_I walked up to her, looked down into stormy green, and said, "If losing her is the price for saving us all, then I'll pay it. You said it yourself, I'm a murderer. I belong in command, thrusting my sword into the enemy, letting hot blood spill down my sharp blade. Go tend to the wounded Gabrielle and leave the fighting to the experienced." I stepped around her and prepared to leave, but was halted by her clamping hand around my bicep. Strong fingers gripped my muscle with bruising force. _

"_I am not leaving you."_

"_The new Xena won't be changed as easily as the old one Gabrielle. I've felt the blood spill and hunger for it, like a true killer." I snapped my teeth, my eyes wild, and yanked my arm. _

_She still held tight. _

_She stepped up to me and looked into my eyes, an intensity coloring the green a shade I've never before seen, dark and cool, shiny and mystic. She firmly said in a whisper, "You won't scare me off."_

"_If I'm to die today Xena, then I want to go to the fields satisfied," Gabrielle grabbed my other arm, clamping on tight. _

_I felt warm lips on mine before my brain defined the touch. I responded without hesitation, pushing down onto her lips, kissing her without restraint. I felt the past few days' battle lust boiling up my loins, heating my arousal faster than a petrol lit fire, roaring up and out of control. I gazed down into her eyes and watched as her lids drifted shut, feeling her hands unclamp from my arms to move up and wrap around my shoulders. _

_She attacked my mouth with a skill I've never experienced before; she possessed my lips, stroked my mouth, sucked my tongue as she deepened the kiss and plunged inside my warmth. The need to breath overwhelmed me and I pulled my head back, my eyes still remained shut. _

_After all the trauma of the day, the insults and the hurt we caused each other, I realized with one brush of her lips that I trusted Gabrielle in a way I've never trusted before; I love her with every fiber of my being. _

_I opened my eyes and gazed down into jade, whispering, "I love you."_

_I closed my eyes once again, sacrificing my dignity and letting her know with my closed eyes, how much my declaration rings true. Gabrielle is smart and knows I don't close my eyes often, putting my safety in another's hands. _

_I faintly heard the whisper of extracting steel but kept my eyes shut, expecting the sharp pain. I expected to die by the sword in a grand battle, but I never imagined my beloved would be the one to thrust and twist the steel into my gut, taking my life just as I willing gave up my heart. _

_**A/N: Review so I know it's rolling along at a good pace….Chapter 5 coming ;+)**_


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own the characters, no profit made by the ramblings contained within this tale.

Rated T to M: Kissing and such, probably with some smut at the end.

Please Review, even if you just want to say YO.

POV from Xena: Spoilers for the episode The Price: Season 2 of Xena :WP. I took the premise of the episode and ran with it. It is my favorite episode and LL and RC did an excellent job acting the parts.

Betrayed Cravings

Chapter Five:

Sweat gathered at my brow as I held my breath, waiting for the piercing pain of a gaping blade wound, but it never came. I let my eyes flutter open to gaze down into wide green. A slip of cold steel touched the side of my neck. In my entrancement of Gabrielle's caress, I neglected to listen for the footsteps of another inside the command room. The air behind me shifted and I smelled the stench of an unwashed male body.

Gabrielle's eyes remained wide open and her mouth parted in a gasp. I remained still; the only movement I made was a gentle inhale of breath and my eyes moving to glimpse the figure behind me. I glimpsed a mirrored short sword, the very tip placed right over my blood-life line.

One wrong twitch and I would die within a few swift beats of my heart.

Gabrielle nodded her head softly, and mouthed the letter O. Octobeius. The shorter young soldier I reprimanded twice for sitting on his butt when he should have been guarding the wall. He must really be a dense fellow. I know how tall he is and where to jut my elbow to knock him out when I make my move.

The pressure of the blade against my throat fluctuates with his shaking muscles. I have two beats to twitch and knock. I blinked at Gabrielle and looked back in Octobeius direction. Gabrielle opens her mouth and begins to do what she does best, talk.

She stepped around me to get a better glimpse of my captor. She stood at my side, her bicep rubbing the warm skin of my bicep, supporting me and calming me. I listened to her cadence of speech while she told him stories of her childhood.

Gabrielle is good at calming the wildness within people. She got me calmed down often enough when her annoying habits pushed my patience to the limits and killing her seemed like an excellent idea. The now warm steel blade moved just a finger width away from skin while Gabrielle spoke. I made my move. I ducked, twisted and thrust back.

"Hea…" Plop, echoed against the stonewalls of the room as Octobeius hit the floor, skull bouncing up and then down, and he was knocked out. His blade hit the floor with a resounding clatter. I bent over at the waist, catching my rapid breath and feeling dizzy from the excitement.

"Thank you," I whispered after I gazed down at the sprawled man for several deep breaths and thrumming heartbeats. "You saved my life."

Gabrielle walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me so tight I could only gasp for a breath. She looked up at me, her face drained of color, and kissed the skin above my breastplate, over my heart.

Loud footfalls echoed outside the room and a group of five soldiers thrust through the doorway, faces flushed and eyes wild, glancing about the room in confusion.

Menicles stepped forward and said, "Forgive us Xena, but we heard a rumor…Oh." He looked down at the sprawled soldier laying on the floor, his short blade a few foot lengths away from us.

"No deal Menicles. Gabrielle knocked him out cold." I looked down into her eyes, not looking to the men and smiled at her. Her cheeks turned red and she ducked down, hiding underneath the swinging lengths of her hair.

I turned my head and said, "Thank you, but if you would get him out of here and jut him into a cell. I'll let him live for now." I winked at Menicles and stepped back from Gabrielle's death grip embrace. I walked over to the table and turned my back on the door until I heard the doors clanging shut. I whipped around and crooked my finger to Gabrielle in a come here gesture. She walked up to me and gazed into my eyes. I heard her fast breathing.

"Xena…I'm sorry for what I said, outside during the arrow rain. I love when you protect me from injury. I love when you put my safety above yours. Even at the expense of your trip to the Elysian Fields." She shook her head, gazing down at my feet.

"I am a murderer. You only spoke the truth."

"I don't hate you, and I don't ever want to be anywhere but at your side Xena."

I stepped to up to her, reaching out and lifting her ducked chin, forcing her watery green eyes to meet my own watery blue. "I love you Gabrielle."

She nodded and wrapped me up in her quivering arms, mumbling into my leather covered breast, "Zeus help me, but I…love you…too. I'm afraid for you."

I leaned down and brushed my dry lips against hers in a kiss of affirmation, feeling her love for me and letting her feel my own. She exhaled against my lips and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down for a better angle. She brushed my lip with her warm tongue, then pulled back to gaze into my eyes. I licked my lips, as our eyes remained locked. I closed my eyes in wonder and pleasure, humming under my breath. She laughed, a deep rumble I've never heard issue from her mouth before.

I opened my eyes and gazed towards the closed doors, knowing that at any minute we could be disturbed again. I want to continue our kisses but I don't think I will stop there right now. I need to talk to Gabrielle before we feed our hunger of the body. The middle of a war is not the time for our first time that way.

"I'll be okay. I have you to guard my back." I joked about our incident of earlier, though her green eyes grew darker and her mouth dropped into a flat line, amusement not paramount on her features.

A knocking at the door pulled me away from her arms. I strode to the door and yanked it open as hard as my shaking arms would allow. Menicles stood outside the doors, a sword at the ready.

"What are you here to kill me too?"

"No…No Xena." He sheathed his long sword, stood up at attention, and said, "The savage is muttering Kalltakka in his language. None of us knows what that is exactly. Do you or your companion?"

I shook my head no and turned to Gabrielle, an eyebrow raised in question. "I don't know. Gabrielle?"

"No Menicles. I don't know right now. Maybe it's their God or something."

"Could be. I heard the soldiers on the bank pleading for Athena as we passed."

"Well Xena, will you accompany us to speak with the savage again. We need information on their location. I know this time you will get it out of him."

I turned to glance at Gabrielle before turning back and muttered, "Lead on." I flicked my fingers to Gabrielle for her to follow me and be at my side. I needed her with me with a deep intensity I didn't quite understand, but knew it had to be. She nodded and followed us in silence.

We stepped into the supply room and all three of us glanced to the savage as he knelt bound on the floor, his head ducked in defiance, refusing to look up and meet our curious gazes. I walked up to him without hesitation and lifted his head with my outstretched hand. He shook his head to shake off my grip, but I only gripped him firmer.

"Kalltukka?" I said loudly.

He nodded his head and repeated Kalltukka. Menicles spoke up and said, "I think it is his name."

"No it can't be. I heard the wounded others of his kind pleading out Kalltukka as they lay on the ground. If it is a person, it is their God." Gabrielle moved over to the water barrel to take a drink and as she raised the full dipper up to her mouth, the savage started to say Kalltukka as loud as his raspy voice would allow him.

"Water. Kalltukka is water." Gabrielle said, her hand clutching the dipper, frozen between the cool liquid in the barrel and her parched lips. She walked over to the savage.

"No Gabrielle." I growled before she could step within his range of motion. I wanted her to stay safe and being next to the creature would not be the safest spot. She glared at me and walked up to him, lifting the dipper to his open lips, tipping some liquid into his mouth, then stepping back to refill and give him another half dipper full.

"Save the water for us." Menicles muttered as he watched Gabrielle helping our prisoner.

With a plop, Gabrielle dropped the dipper into the barrel and said, "The dying men just want water Xena. We have to get them water."

"We'll figure something out. Meet me in the command room in a tick." I spun around and walked out of the supply room, stopping outside the doorway to wait for Gabrielle to fall within my steps. I mumbled, "we can't give out our rations, the men will revolt."

"What can we do? We have limited options and many needs." She hissed out, the anger creeping into her voice but she held it in, for which I was grateful.

"I'm going to take a waterskin out and give some to our wounded."

"The Tartarus you will. It'd be suicide. They would kill you so fast. I can't bear to watch you get sliced before my eyes while I stay here. No Gabrielle. We go out together or not at all."

"Grab a waterskin Xena because I'm going out." She stated, leaving no brook for my argument. Stubborn indeed.

"Fine, let me get helmets and an archer to watch our backs."

"Can we trust the soldiers? One tried to kill you." Gabrielle smiled at me.

"I made a fool of him so he retaliated. They aren't all so hate filled." I heard her mutter under her breath, "You hope so."

"I do hope so, Gabrielle, because a mutiny during a war is an issue we can't deal with right now."

"Okay then lets go. I'll fill up the skins and meet you at the gate."

"Keep them hidden just to be safe. They might attack us to keep the water. Menicles became upset when we gave some to the Horde, and I bet the others share the same idea."

"Good idea. Be back soon." Gabrielle leaned up and kissed me briefly on the lips before turning back to stride to the supply room. I walked toward the command room, but stopped to gaze about the encampment, not wanting to step foot inside the room and risk being attacked again. I waited for Gabrielle.

I noticed a few soldiers up on the wall looking down at me in disgust. I wondered why their previous worship of me now appeared to be skeptic. Maybe Gabrielle was right and I can't trust the soldiers to keep us safe. I walked over to grab a short sword from the stack and slipped it into my belt adding to my arsenal. I know I am able to protect us, even against a few raving Horde.

I grabbed a dagger for Gabrielle to slip into her boot. She doesn't like blades, but I have explained the necessity for them during an attack and her reasoning will override her emotions, at least I hope so. Gabrielle appeared out of the room, her cloak fluttered around her knees, hiding the skins and her shining blonde hair from the watchful eyes of our enemies.

I turned around and gave the signal to open the gate, my sword drawn and at the ready.

A/N: Six is on the way.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the characters. No profit made here. Enjoy ;+)

Rated M: The more reviews I receive the better the spice… Ya get me?

Betrayed Cravings

Chapter Six:

Gabrielle and I cautiously stepped out of the encampment at the ready for battle. Her overly large cloak flapped in the slight breeze, but all else was still. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as the stench of blood reached my nostrils. I had a bad feeling about our adventure.

"Stay behind me," I whispered, turning my head back to look at her hunched form. She nodded her head in agreement and followed only a step behind me, close enough for me to grab her arm if danger approaches.

We walked over the first dirt hill to the cluster of wounded soldiers scattered about, some with their heads tipped back in a position of death. I pointed to one of our soldiers and said in a soft voice, "he's an officer, give him water." She knelt beside the wounded man, his side bleeding from a blade slice, and lifted his head to drip water into his mouth.

A Horde lay not five footfalls to my left and moaned, "Kalltukka." He reached his dust-covered hand out to me and clasped his fingers repeatedly, as if grabbing for me. I snarled at him and jumped around to Gabrielle as she finished watering another wounded Athenian.

"Come here." I huskily requested.

She glanced at me, green eyes dark with heat and said, "What about the others?"

"We'll get to them. We must be careful of the Horde." I pointed to the edge of trees. "See those shadows next to the trunks, those are Horde. They are watching us, waiting for us." I heard a shuffling noise and shouted as best I could and still keep my voice soft, "we must go back."

Before I could stop Gabrielle, she bolted to the wounded Horde right beside me calling Kalltukka. I watched with fear in my eyes as she tipped the water-skin up and gave him a big drink of water. I watched him closely, focused on the muscles of his shoulders and hips. He remained still except for the clasping of the tipped skin and the swallowing of his throat muscles. Gabrielle pulled the skin from his lips and he yanked back. I was by her side and clasping his forearm before I could stop myself. He kept pleading, "kalltukka," and shaking his head.

"No, enough," I scolded and squeezed his tensed arm in my strong hand.

He relaxed, knowing I would not budge to give him more from the water-skin.

"Xena," a scared Gabrielle mumbled right next to my ear.

I turned my head to gaze at her and she pointed to the edge of the trees.

I glared in the direction and watched in amazement as three of the Horde slowly walked out, axes down and in the defeat position, heading towards their wounded soldiers to pick them up and bring them back into the woods.

"They think we're calling a treaty." I whispered.

"Because I gave water to their wounded?"

"I think so. Come on," I reached out and tugged her cloak covered arm, then stood up slowly, my sword down and at my side in a non-attack position.

"We need to bring this man back to camp," I softly commanded as I knelt down to grasp under his arms. "Grab his feet if you can, sling those skins over your shoulder."

With quick but short strides, we carried the wounded soldier back to the gate of the encampment, and I kept my gaze on the swiftly moving savages as the picked up their wounded and also lifted them back into the trees to go to their camp.

Not one bloody axe or stick was raised in our direction in threat. As I walked through the now opened gate, I felt a sense of peace drift into my beating heart, and the warmth of safety twirl through my hot veins.

"To the healing room." Gabrielle commanded the men as they picked up the wounded man we set down on the dirt just inside of the encampment. As women, Gabrielle and I are both strong, but I am exhausted from the stress and fighting of the past few days. I know she is too by the darkness shadowing her usually carefree green eyes.

"We need to rest while we can," I said as we walked toward the healing room, Gabrielle following beside me at a slow pace, her head watching where she placed her feet.

She looked up at me and stopped, grasping my hand and holding tight. "I'm so very tired Xena. I want to rest but how can we? There is so much to do."

I rumbled, "You will be no good to anyone if your asleep on your feet."

I flicked my gaze up to the soldiers up on the wall and caught the gaze of a few staring down at the pair of us, anger clouding their features, same as before. I recognize the stare of jealousy when I see it, and I don't like it. I wondered briefly, as I chose to ignore the stares and look back to puzzled green gazing at me, which one, Gabrielle or I, they feel jealousy over. Perhaps both. The kiss Gabrielle placed on my lips as we left the encampment announced our new closeness.

"Come on, we have eyes upon us, and I'm not sure how safe we are here," I tugged her hand and we resumed our trek, dirty boots gliding over piled globs of dirt and dried blood from friend and foe. Menicles was nowhere in sight and that made me uneasy.

I opened the door, listening for any quick movement within. And hearing none, allowed Gabrielle to walk in at my side. If I am to be attacked again, I want her next to me, protecting me from my own strength filled stupidity. No doubt remains over her ability to keep me safe, and a peace settles over my tense shoulders at the thought.

I clipped my sword within my scabbard and walked with Gabrielle to the supply area off the healing room.

We have both been without rest for almost two days. The stress of the war has left my shoulders slumped and my steps slow and weary. She turned her head to gaze upon my lips then up to my eyes and the weariness slightly escapes my muscles. I follow her into the supply room, gaze within briefly to make sure we are quite alone, and then clicked the bar on the door, forbidding any unwelcome entrants from disturbing our secluded peace.

Gabrielle turned to me and wrapped me within her strong arms, hugging me fiercely, protectively. I ducked my head and kissed her relaxed lips, nibbling with love not the hunger of before. She pulled away after several kisses and rested her head on my dusty shoulder, breathing in my scent with loud inhales of her warm breath. I rested my head on her warm hair, squeezing her strong body against mine, her soft flesh melding into my soft steel.

"I need to sit down, my knees are about to fall," she mumbled into my skin.

I backed us up until we stood beside the barrel of earlier, the one I found her crouching on, wailing her pain to the Gods. A flash of her sorrow echoed within my heart and I sat down upon the wood, pulling her down to sit on my legs, wanting her to have a nice soft seat after the hardness my actions have caused her this day.

"Oh, yes love. Good idea." I murmured in weariness.

We both sighed with the pleasure of being together, alone, and not moving about, dodging some sudden danger threatening our mortal existence.

She tilted her head up and kissed my chin. She pulled back and whispered, "I love you so much Xena," before she captured my lips in a kiss full of pent up hunger of the flesh. I responded in kind, taking us both into a rapid mist of want, careless of our location.

I leaned back against the wobbly shelves at my back and allowed her to fold her arms around my neck and plunder my mouth.

I felt my mind spin and my body go still with each touch of her mouth. I almost collapsed at the thought of being on the receiving end of such love and affection. A position I never experienced before. We both clasped our bodies together tightly as we veered into uncharted territories of the heart.

**A/N: I realize the X/G genre is a bit extinct, but I know people are reading this story and I am a bit sad and disappointed you all are not reviewing this tale. Addendum up in disclaimers- :+(**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the characters. No profit made here. Enjoy ;+)

Rated M: the spice…comes so nice

Betrayed Cravings

Chapter Seven:

"You're so warm Xena," Gabrielle whispered in between touches of our lips. I felt her warm breath on my moist lips as she pulled away. Her strong hands clasped my shoulders in a tight grip, digging her short nails into my hard muscles, sending tingles of pain down my spine in the form of slight shivers.

I rumbled, "Oh Gabrielle," as she kissed my cheek, down my neck and under my earlobe.

My want of this woman was rabidly taking over my body and eclipsing my mind. I feared we would indeed make love in this dusty supply room, a war raging around us.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head to the side to allow her room for her teasing caresses. She tightened her grip as she leaned, her breath coming in great gasps of warmth against my skin.

"I want you Xena," she mumbled and squirmed in my lap, her hips rocking against my thighs in the most seductive of ways. I released the whimper caught in my throat.

"And I want you my love," I felt her tongue gliding over my skin, a warm trail of her want for me, "but not here, not now." She latched onto the sweet spot right under my ear and bit me. "Oh. Ah," I pulled back away from her mouth, as she kept her teeth clamped on my earlobe.

"Gabrielle," I husked then demanded, "let me go. You don't understand." She released. I opened my eyes and gazed down, looking at her smooth and red cheeks and her closed tight eyes.

"OH, but I do Xena. I need your touch…now," she grabbed my hand and guided it down to her cloth-encased breast, gently moving it over her puckered nipple.

I clasped her and cupped her before my mind could halt me. Every situation prior to now with this woman, I have been in control. But now I fear my control does not exist. One touch of her mouth and I am clay within her strong fingers, able to mould to her want of me.

She opened her eyes and looked into mine, her beautiful, puckered lips parted and her eyes darker than ever before. Her hand remained clasping mine as I cupped her body. A moan escaped from her throat. I moaned in response. I leaned in and took her mouth in a kiss like never before.

She let me have my way, even encouraged me with her rumbling pants of pleasure. I knew I needed her, my heart and body demanded it of me. With a sigh, I tipped over the edge and let my lust have me, controlling me. I wrapped my free arm around Gabrielle's waist and pulled her legs around to straddle mine. A murmur drifted up to my ears and she clasped my thighs tight with her knees, leaning back to give me more room.

She pushed my hand harder into her soft flesh, causing us both to moan loudly, probably louder than we should. Somewhere in my mind, the thought floated that I wanted to be lying on Gabrielle as I gave her pleasure, but my body was devoid of the strength to fight this raging war within. It gave in willingly.

"Let go Xena," she said in a low whisper against my mouth, her breath causing tingles in my body, warmth between my legs. She knows me only too well. Within the fast beat of my hearts time, I let go for her.

I leaned back, breaking our caresses of the mouth and let my rumbling voice loose, "only for you, only you." I nodded and let my body melt into her as she wrapped her strong arm around my neck tighter and trailed the back of her fingers down my hot cheek.

The hand holding me to her breast, guided me down to her thigh, trailing us up and pushing my loose, shaking palm into her heat. I moaned and closed my eyes, and let my breath leave me. I feared I might pass out I held still for so very long.

Soft lips touched my cheek and I gasped in a breath then opened my eyes. Dark green swallowed in black stared into mine. "Gab..rielle," I whispered.

"Shhh, my darling." She pushed my hand further into her warmth, guiding my fingers within her under wraps.

As her reassuring words reach my ears, a lever flipped within me, and I melted as I heard her refer to me as her darling. I gripped her waist tight with one hand while the other shook off her guiding touch. I know how to touch a woman in pleasure.

I let my body and my instincts go. I only hesitated briefly because this time it's with Gabrielle. I am going to make love to her, not just use her body for pleasurable release as I did with the other women I had in this manner.

I felt my breath escape me at the first brush of her liquid warmth, so very hot against me. "Ah," I gasped. She rocked down on me. I twirled my fingers against her, feeling the soft brushes of her damp hair as it tangled sweetly against my fingertips. My breath left me at the feel of her womanly ridges.

She moaned my name repeatedly from her open mouth. I never heard the pitch of her voice in such a way before. The sound of her pleasure made my own hot loins burn. I watched her closely, her eyes never closing, or shutting me out. She wanted, possibly needed to see me as I touched her. I increased the speed of my touches against her hardened nub nestled softly within the damp lips.

"Xena…harder please?" she whimpered, pleading for my touch.

"Shh, you will get all you need and more," I husked.

With a flick of my strong wrist, I changed positions, pushing in and twirling faster, dipping down into her puddle of liquid then back up again. Her hips began to move against my hand and she leaned her head into mine, touched me, meshing our sweat together, eyes opened and watching each other from a mere finger-width distance.

She wiggled against me and whispered, "Oh my Xena. My Xena."

"Only yours," I mumbled.

My own hips began to rock in counter rhythm to her rocks. I clamped my legs together to ease the throbbing, the burning within my own body. I'm once again making a sacrifice for this woman. I am holding my pleasure until hers sweeps over us both.

I felt her back muscles tighten against my under wrist as my touch started to give her the release she needed. She leaned up and whispered in my ear in a hot rush of breath, "Inside please."

"Sure?" I asked and got a nod in return. I trailed down and slipped a finger inside, not wanting to hurt her by using two. She accepted my finger with a loud moan and pushed her hips down hard.

She demanded, "More." I agreed and slipped a second digit within her. She was hot and very smooth within, much like my old robes from my time with Loa Ma.

I let her hips guide the depth of my thrusts. She quickened her pace as her breathing came in gasps. She captured my lips in a molten kiss, biting my lip with her teeth as I felt her insides grabbing my fingers.

Her eyes drifted shut and she mumbled, "Xena," as she flooded my fingers with her the warmth of her release. I let her ride until she was through; my own wetness seeping through my under draws, cooling on my inner skin.

"You're so beautiful Gabrielle," I whispered against her warm lips. She sighed and hummed into my mouth.

"Oh, my Artemis." She opened her eyes, looking into mine. The deep green surface shimmering in the soft light of the candle lamp. She blinked and spilled the salty drops down her flushed cheeks.

"I love you Xena," she softly said, hugging me tightly. She made no effort to remove my slick covered fingers from her body. I left them in, refusing to remove them; I enjoyed the bond between us they represented.

"And I too." I nodded my head and closed my eyes, letting the sparkle of this moment last as long as possible. She laid her head on my shoulder, burying her cold nose against my warm neck.

After several heartbeats, I eased my fingers from within her core, delicately wiping them on her under wraps and I replaced them and pulled away. Her knees tightened about my legs and I leaned back to rest, ignoring the still pulsing throb between my own legs.

She made no move to release me from my burning torment and for that, I was grateful. My body was ready, but my heart wanted to wait for us to be able to make love with all our skin touching. I needed the touch before I fully allowed my controlled pleasure to release freely.

I knew my heart would release as well in that moment, and I'm not ready yet. I want safety for us. In this encampment, it just wasn't to be. I felt her warm breath evening out as we lean back, my body supporting her as my heart beat in synch with hers.

I drifted with Morpheus, my exhaustion over recent events pulling me under unknowingly. I may have slept for a long time or for only a thousand heartbeats, but a sound outside the doors stirred me from my dreams. I opened my eyes, but remained still, not wanting to alarm Gabrielle if a soldier only required entrance in to the supply room. The footfalls were soft and stopped outside the outer door. The intruder made no move to lift the handle and attempt entrance.

My heart beat faster within my chest as the sudden feel of alarm overrode my cautiousness with the others. I gazed down at Gabrielle, and she slumbered on. With her in my arms and trapping me to this barrel, I can't fight off the intruder should he gain entry without my help.

My breathing increased as fear raced down my neck and settled in my stomach.

Just as I was about to ease Gabrielle to the blankets I set out on the floor, a loud knock sounded from the intruder. I shook Gabrielle awake, but her head only rocked on my shoulder, her eyes remained firmly shut. If I weren't worried, I would kiss her until she woke up.

I didn't have the time, so I shifted her in my lap and picked her up, stood slowly and bent to ease her down to the blankets tossed about the floor. She rolled to her side away from the light, using her hands for a pillow and slumbered on. The knock sounded again, louder than before and almost of an urgent nature.

I picked up my sword and opened the doors.

I gazed somewhat dazed at four Athenian soldiers. One had a crossbow pointed directly at my chest. I shouted but softly, so as not to cause Gabrielle to stir, "What the Tartarus do you think you are doing?" I raised my sword in reaction and said louder, "Get that out of here. We're friend not foes."

The crossbow remained pointed at my chest, a finger above my breastplate, where my skin lay unprotected from the brunt of an arrow point. In my lowest rumble, "Move that or lose it. I'm not going to say it again."

"Stand back Xena, it's for the best." Menicles stepped out from behind one of the soldiers and stared into my eyes, anger and hatred tinting his to a cool brown.

I made to take a step forward, but another soldier stopped me with the point of his sword next to the front of my neck, in the kill angle. I stayed still. I listened for Gabrielle to stir behind me and only heard her soft snores. I'm to be on my own with this.

Menicles walked right up to me and gazed into my narrowed eyes. "As I said _whore_, this is for the best." He pointed his own short sword at my throat and looked over my shoulder to Gabrielle nestled up and sleeping. "You have no right to touch her as a man should. Next time, put a cloth in her mouth to stifle her moans. Now, come on. And drop the sword. You won't be needing it where you're going." He backed up and waited for me to step forward.

I wanted to fight this with every breath of my lungs, but I knew it would only end in my death here in this very space with my lover watching me bleed out. I needed to spare her the vision. I nodded my acceptance, bent and gently set down my sword between me and Gabrielle stood up and walked forward.

Menicles wasted not one breath before he ordered the crossbow aimed at my neck, and he pointed his own sword at my spine as I walked. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and watched their arm muscles. They would kill me without second thought. I blinked my eyes as I thought of how to get away.

I realized as we stepped out into the sun, its hopeless. Three more soldiers came to guard me, the soldiers at the wall staring and tense. With seven pointed weapons in my direction, I relaxed my body to show them I wasn't afraid of death anymore. Menicles stepped forward and pushed me towards the outer gates.

As I walked he stood behind and whispered, "You may be the great Xena around Greece but when we get out of here all of Athens will know what a _whore_ you are."

I laughed and said, "What makes you think they don't already know? And still they worship me. Why Menicles, you're nothing but a second rate leader and an even lower ranked man." I mentally pushed him, hoping to anger him further.

Angry men make stupid mistakes.

"Romp like a savage and you shall die like one. The Horde will deal with you. I care not to filth my hands with your whorishness."

"I'm a whore of the body, but Menicles, you're a whore of the soul. Selling to the highest bidder to boost your status when you meet Hera in the Fields. I would much rather keep Hades company, at least he's an honest whore." My reply was met with a hard push and a cut to my cheek as I landed on a rock, sprawling onto the muddy dirt. I looked up at him as he stood over me.

"Go on, push in the sword. Kill the _great _Xena." I taunted him, having nothing more to lose in this game of words. I watched his arm shake and knew he was too cowardly to kill me like a real man.

"Open the gates, and bring me the shanks," he shouted as he kept his eyes trained on my body.

I had to give him congratulations for knowing not to look away from me. I could strike him with the flick of his chin. A soldier ran up with the requested items, and another couple of soldiers opened the gates, ready for the Horde to charge inside, not trusting in the temporary retreat.

Two soldiers yanked me up, and put the shanks on my wrists and ankles. Menicles ordered two men to take me to a wagon between the tree line and the encampment and tie me up tight, then walk away. They nodded agreement at him and did as he asked. They fastened me to the steel wheel with the steel shanks, forbidding my escapes.

"Enjoy your skinning," one muttered as they walked back to the gates, walking through and shutting them with a loud slam.

"Snowballs are raining down on Hades," I mumbled.

The thought that Gabrielle is now alone powered my fear of actually being skinned alive. I pulled my hands, shook my legs, trying for any way to get out. I looked to the woods, and noticed movement.

I don't trust the Horde, having a history with their brutality. Gabrielle is naïve to their true ways. I pulled harder and caused the metal to clang with great force. I heard laughter from within the encampment and a crossbow arrow hit the ground not a footfall from my body. I stilled my movements and listened.

I heard metal clanging now from within the walls of the encampment. A fight raged within, and I assumed it was Menicles battling for his right to now lead the dwindling army of Athenian cowards.

A low-pitched scream of pain echoed over the encampment walls.

I listened for more noise and heard running feet, soft and delicate but fast moving over the slick mud within the walls. The large gates pulled open. Another arrow landed by me.

A male voice said, "Grab her. Don't let her go rescue that whore with a blade. I have plans for this one later." A deep chuckle sounded then the gurgle of a bloody cough.

"You dumb odd woman," another male voice screamed. I heard panting breaths and footfalls running nearby.

A whoosh of the wind and Gabrielle was in front of me, her hair plastered to her face and her top covered in blood. In her hand, she clutched my sword, slippery with fresh red.

"Oh Gabrielle," I rumbled defeated as my mind put together what she did to get out here. A warm hand brushed my cheek.

"I told you we walk the path together with me at your side," she said and gasped as a sob released from her throat. I nodded and looked to the trees. The Horde were walking out of the cover and into the sunlight, weapons clutched tight and faces serious.

"Together always," I whispered and leaned into her touch, my heart beating fast with the realization of our approaching deaths.

She whispered, "together, my lover."

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed and I will keep going with the story until the Muse says stop; she's been finicky lately. And anyone interested, I now have some work on the Athenaeum and on the Academy websites. It's stuff already on here though. I'm just trying to reach a broader constituency.**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the characters and I'm not making a profit with this update

Rated T to M for language and spice

**Betrayed Cravings**

Chapter Eight:

Gabrielle grabbed my bound arm and stood beside me as the Horde approached, getting closer and closer to us.

The savages stepped closer and closer with each of my gasping breaths. "Don't watch me die. That's all I ask of you love," I whispered and watched as the Horde, two men and one woman stopped walking and stood before us.

Hades will soon have my company for eternity. He will no doubt be thrilled to spend his time with me.

"No Xena. If we are to die this day, then we die together." Gabrielle jerked from my grasp and stood in front of me, protecting me to the very end.

"You are not going to die first. This is all backwards," I whined, my last resort to break through her stubborn exterior. I had a mule as a child that was more compliant to my requests.

I met the savages gazes and lifted my chin, exposing my neck for their brutal execution. I only sacrifice myself for Gabrielle's sake, but they wouldn't know that. I watched as the tallest of the men stepped forward, raising his blood stained axe up high above his shoulder and prepared to strike.

I didn't break the gaze or shy away, though my muscles trembled slightly. Honor in death, to a warrior, means everything. I looked at each Horde and noticed the matching shade of blue eyes reflected back at mine. Something sparked in my brain as I looked closer at each of the Horde's features. They all had similar facial structures. Might be family, I thought.

Family always protect each other, as Gabrielle stepped forward to protect me.

The female savage caught my gaze and smiled, her blue paint crinkling at the corners of her eyes. She turned to each of her companions and placed a hand on each of their axe wielding arms. She spoke to them in her language and they relaxed their stance to appear non-threatening. I smiled back at her and nodded. I appreciated her effort to save my life for a few more heartbeats. She stepped up to me, her palms upwards in a show of surrender and peace. Her eyes darted between me and Gabrielle. She placed her palms together and interlocked her fingers, then nodded again.

"Xena, I don't think she wants to kill us. It looks like she realizes we are together," Gabrielle murmured softly as she reached her hand back to rest on my stomach, stroking soothing circles on the leather. It did little to calm me.

"She approves of us together?" I said and nodded my head at the Horde female watching the whole exchange with a fascinated expression on her face. She stepped forward until her toes almost touched the toe Gabrielle's boots. Gabrielle remained in place, not making any rapid movements so as not to startle the female. The woman held no weapons, but her very large friends most certainly did. I never allowed my gaze to waver from her close stance in front of the woman I love. I didn't trust her.

I yanked and tugged my still bound limbs, but still they remained tightly fastened to the wheel. I didn't like that woman so close to my lover. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled with the energy of an upcoming fight.

Gabrielle grabbed my elbow to stop my thrashing. "Shh lover," she whispered softly, cooing to me and my fighting will.

I stopped thrashing. Gabrielle reached into her skirt with her free hand, and pulled out a rag to wipe my cut face, which still leaked warm blood down my cheek.

Gabrielle pointed the sword down towards the ground relaxed her stance. "We don't want to frighten them into actually killing us. You said they can't be trusted Xena."

I let Gabrielle wipe my face without protesting, sensing she needed something to focus on besides the savages that stood in front of us bearing very sharp and most deadly weapons.

"Drop my sword. They don't understand our language but they will understand a surrender of weapons. I will clean it later if we are released," I whispered, leaning in as close to her ear as I was able given my imprisonment.

She released her tight clasp on the hilt of my sword. Clangggg. "Okay I dropped it. Now what?" Gabrielle stepped back until we stood side-by-side.

"We wait. Not like I have a better place to be." A soft slap landed on my upper arm. "Oww. What?"

"Be nice. Maybe they already had dinner and we're going to just be the entertainment," Gabrielle reasoned. "Or maybe they just want to touch the infamous warrior woman that took command of an enemy encampment within half a candle mark." She shrugged and looked up at me with her twinkling green eyes.

Her mouth lifted in a smile meant only for me, probably to put my fears at ease. I shrugged and smiled down at her.

"Maybe you should give up the bard business and tell jokes, might get more tips," I said.

"I have good oral skills," she murmured and winked at me. I shivered at her words. She turned back to me and said coyly, "are you cold?"

I shook my head and bit my lip. My body thrummed under her words and touch. "When we get free. I need you to warm me," I purred back at her.

"Yes," came the immediate reply.

The Horde woman flicked her fingers at her companions and they stepped forward until all three stood two steps from Gabrielle and me. The smile dropped from my face as I watched. The woman reached out and pointed at her wrists then pointed to my bindings.

"I think she wants to release you," Gabrielle helpfully explained.

"Yes, I understand that, but these are metal and not able to be cut."

Gabrielle leaned into me and stared into my narrowed eyes. "Are you willing to allow her to try?"

"I suppose. Not like I planned anything else in this busy day," I said with a sigh. Gabrielle touched my cheek, stroking me soothingly then stepped back.

The tall man with the raised axe stepped forward. I shook my head as my eyes widened.

"Is he going to cut it?" I squeaked at Gabrielle.

"How else to you propose they release you."

"Melting the metal will work. It will weaken it enough to yank it loose."

"We don't have time Xena. The Athenians will attack us soon and then the Horde and us will all be killed. Menicles is power hungry. The arm wound I gave him will be bound by now."

I laughed at her. "You injured him then left him?"

"He hurt you Xena. He's a creep, deserves what he gets. I hope he gets an infection," she growled and watched the Horde position the axe at the point where the shank met the wheel well. I shut my eyes and prayed to Zeus that he misses my wrists and fingers. A whoosh of air brushed over my squinting cheeks and I felt the impact of the metal axe as it hit hard. I flexed my fingers and was amazed they all still worked. No blood warmed the skin of my hands and wrists.

I cautiously moved my arms forward and met now resistance. I opened my eyes and looked at the tall Horde with wide eyes. "Holy Aphrodite, he did it." I glanced down at my bound feet and pointed to the shanks. He nodded and repeated the swing. The shanks fell away from my ankles.

"Thanks," I nodded and stepped away from the wheels.

An arrow zoomed by my head to land beside the cast aside shanks from my wrists.

"We need to get to the trees," I shouted, then grabbed Gabrielle's hand to tug her along. I bent to retrieve my sword as we ran by it following the three Horde to the trees.

"You won't get away Xena." I heard echo across the battlefield.

Another deep male voice shouted, "the Horde will kill you in the end. You know it and I know it, you Whore." I recognized the voice as Menicles.

"Why does…he hate you… so much Xena?" asked Gabrielle in between panting breaths.

"Because he just does." I was not going to tell her it was because I made love to her and the male soldiers heard her cries of release. I will take the truth to my grave before causing her guilt and embarrassment for loving me.

I followed her into the cover of the trees and held my breath. Gabrielle clasped my hand tightly and followed the Horde female walking in front of her. I listened for any Horde trying to kill us.

Nothing moved towards us. I rolled my shoulders and relaxed my strides.

"We are in enemy lands," I murmured into Gabrielle's ear, holding her hand as tightly as possible, anchoring both our fears.

"We'll be fine. They freed you and that makes them friend to me not foe. I wish they could understand our language."

"If they take us to their camp, then maybe one of them does speak our language a little bit like we do theirs."

"I hope so. It's going to be very boring only talking with you, warrior of silence," Gabrielle joked as we stepped further into the darkness of the forest.

"Haha, keep up your jokes and I'll tip you very well later," I softly said.

"My kind of tips." Gabrielle laughed throatily and kept on walking in front of me.

**A/N: This is just a quick update..more on the way. **


End file.
